


Drive Darling - Art

by goldenboydean, Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboydean/pseuds/goldenboydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Art for Drive Darling





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45630732981/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My editors want me to shoot the covered bridges in this area,” Castiel explains. “Apparently another photographer from National Geographic came down here in the summer of 1965 to take pictures of them. And since it was over half a century ago the editors figured it would be interesting to revisit the area and see how the bridges have changed.”
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631186861/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758900278/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, on the other hand, is at a loss. There are so many combinations available and all of them sound amazing. Sam lets him to take his time with choosing the right burger and Castiel is grateful for it.
> 
> Once he's done a young girl stops by their booth to take their orders. Her name tag says Krissy and her attitude says I hate this place and everyone in it.
> 
> “I'll have a double cheeseburger with bacon, no onion, and a lemonade, please,” Castiel says, offering the girl a warm smile she does not reciprocate.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758899778/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758900088/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas closes the door gently, walks around the front of the truck to the driver's side and slides behind the wheel with practised ease. While he adjusts his mirrors Dean looks around, taking in the interior of the car. It's a bit messy, but in a way that suggests Castiel spends a lot of time in the truck, almost like it's his second home. There are maps and papers sticking out of the pockets on the side of the doors and an empty coffee cup in the holder by the gearbox. There's also a postcard from Las Vegas taped to the dashboard and a rosary wrapped around the mirror, swaying lightly in the breeze. It's an odd combination, almost blasphemous, and Dean wonders just what kind of person Castiel really is. He hopes to find out at Roseman Bridge.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758899608/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631186571/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean turns around then, perhaps in an effort to hide it, and busies himself with the bouquet still clutched tightly in his fist. He fills a vase with fresh water and sets on meticulously arranging the flowers. His shoulders are relaxed again, his movements fluent and well-practised. Castiel allows himself a moment to admire the expanse of Dean's back before averting his eyes in fear of being noticed by John.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758899458/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758899548/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the meeting starts Dean shushes them both and whips out his binder to take notes. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Cas looking over at him and holding back a smile.
> 
> “What?” Dean asks defensively.
> 
> “I didn't say anything,” Cas replies, a picture of innocence.
> 
> “Yeah, right. Laugh all you want, I'm serious about this business.”
> 
> “So I see.”
> 
> There's a glint of playful confidence in Castiel's eyes and Dean feels the tips of his ears burn.
> 
> “Shut up,” he mumbles.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631186271/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758898878/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, they sink back under the covers, still facing each other. They can't see much in the darkness, but it doesn't matter. They both know that the other one is there, within reach, so close yet somehow not close enough.
> 
> But they will find the way to close that final gap. Tonight, they just need to be together.
> 
> They fall asleep with their hands intertwined.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631186171/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758899348/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your bedside manners leave a lot to be desired.”
> 
> Dean stills at the sound of Castiel's voice. He looks down from the ladder and sees Cas standing at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing like the poster boy for nonchalance. 
> 
> “The coffee was a nice touch, though,” Cas says. His posture is relaxed, but there is no mistaking the intensity in his gaze. He wants to know what the hell has happened between them last night. Dean hates that he doesn't have any answers.
> 
> “Yeah, well. I figured it was kinda shitty of me to leave without waking you up. Consider that cup of coffee an apology.”
> 
> “Apology accepted.”
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631186061/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758899168/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Explain to me again what's so great about fishing,” he says grumpily, just to get Dean to talk. He's missed the sound of Dean's voice.
> 
> “I dunno,” Dean replies. “It's relaxing, I guess. Are you not enjoying it?”
> 
> “It is pleasant enough,” Cas agrees, “but only because we're together. Then again,” he adds, pushing his luck, “I could do just about anything, no matter how unpleasant, if you were there with me.”
> 
> “Dude. Shut up,” Dean groans, turning red. He shakes his head at Cas and calls him a sap, but his face is brightened by a soft smile for the rest of the morning.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631185991/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758898538/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only the second time Dean wakes up next to Cas, and it already feels like his favorite habit. But any pleasure he should have felt upon opening his eyes and seeing Castiel's face just inches away from his is punched out if him by the realization that there will be no more mornings like this one. Castiel will be gone by midday. He will take his red pick-up truck on a journey through the fields of Iowa and all the way to Chicago, and Dean will be left here, on this farm that should feel like home, but hasn't in the last two weeks. Maybe even longer, if Dean is being honest with himself.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758898308/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/44717628305/in/album-72157701453892241/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go on, tell me. Say how great it will be to watch Cas drive away and never see him again.”
> 
> Dean doesn't say a word. He just looks at the red pick-up truck, so blurry in the heavy rain, and imagines his life without Cas. Without his kind blue eyes and his quiet laugh, the way he scrunches his nose up when he concentrates, and how he finds beauty in every little thing, even a shabby bridge with its paint peeling off.
> 
> Cas stops at a red light. Dean stops too, and makes up his mind.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45631185871/in/album-72157701453892241/)  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31758898098/in/album-72157701453892241/)


End file.
